Codename: Strawberry
by Neon-Pirate
Summary: Natasha's on a mission. Her goal, get to one Pepper Potts.
1. Prologue

Pepper Potts was not a stupid woman. In fact, she was rather intelligent. She knew how to handle her boss when he decided to forgo a human necessity, what to do when he was in a mood. She knew how to persuade a room of corporate jackasses, how to please shareholders and how to scare any nosey journalist that wanted more than what she wished to give. She knew the background of all employees (past or present) that were even remotely close to Tony and held them to the policy of silence that each and every one of them had signed. All of them, except one Natalie Rushman, or, to be correct, one Natasha Romanov.

It wasn't that she thought that the information wouldn't be secure with SHEILD, rather the opposite, she knew that it would only benefit both Tony and herself if such information was known to those who controlled the missions that Tony would be sent on. No, Ms Pepper Potts merely resented that a woman such as Natasha Romanov could infiltrate and obtain such information without her knowledge. Not only was it a betrayal to Tony, she felt the woman had intentionally betrayed her trust, and dare she say, the semblance of friendship that they had shared in that brief time.

Needles to say that one Pepper Potts was not happy that one Natasha Romanov was an Avenger.

It started out alright. Pepper consoled herself with the fact that she would just actively avoid the Avengers Tower as a whole, and speak to Tony when there was no one else to distract him from the numerous tasks that she would bring him on a regular basis to complete for her. But this was becoming increasingly difficult, and with no other apparent place to be, she often entered the stylish penthouse to be assaulted by one of Thor's bear hugs, as he loudly proclaimed "The fair Pepper has returned!" and endure the various stares that would follow such a declaration.

Not that she could ever begrudge Thor.

So ultimately her plan of avoidance fell to pieces. But that was okay. She was Pepper Potts, Tony fucking Stark's Personal Assistant, and she would be damned if she let one woman stop her from doing her job. Hell, it's not like anyone else could have possibly dealt with the day to day shit Stark carried around anyway.

None the less, she attempted to keep her distance as much as possible from one fiery-haired spy, much to said spy's displeasure.

Because Natasha wanted to talk to Pepper. Much to her chagrin, Natasha actually missed the small talk the two had made. She missed the so called normality of their office banter, their brief conversations over lunch. Hell, she almost missed the menial tasks the quiet PA cover had given her to complete.

But most of all, she wanted to see the woman stop tiptoeing around the place, as if she was afraid that Tasha would jump out and karate chop her or whatever other ridiculous thing Pepper had concocted in her mind.

So Natasha we her mind to a new mission. A new mission aptly titled Strawberry.


	2. Clint Barton You're a Dick

**Chapter 1**

Natasha, ever efficient, went straight for the kill. No tiptoeing, just straight out, brisk and brutal. So the next time Pepper came to visit, Natasha was on her like a beast to it's prey.

"... I don't care if your in the middle of something Tony, you get your ass up here right now or so help me god-"

"What the hell is you problem," Natasha growled, eyes steely, staring straight into Peppers startled blue, pushing the woman back against the white leather sofa she was leaning against, hand planted each side of her waist. Nowhere to run to now.

"Ms. Romanoff, how unexpected. Tony, I'll meet you down there soon," Pepper's clipped, professional voice ground down on Natasha's nerves, her hackles rising, as the other disconnected the call.

Pepper swallowed.

_Why. Why now. Damn Romanoff, we could have just avoided each other._

Sweat beaded on the woman's forehead, all thoughts of her work flying from her mind, leaving her with a bitter sting that rested in her heart at the sudden confrontation. She didn't want this _conflict_ to be resolved, and then have to force pleasantries with the woman she despised. No, all she wanted to do was avoid conflict and continue on with her day.

_God, Tony must be rubbing off on her. _

None the less, there was still the issue of the redhead in front of her, agitation making a line between two eyebrows furrowed together, lips pressed into a thin line.

C'mon, Pepper, business face.

"I don't know if you recognised this in you brief time at Stark Industries, but I am a very busy woman, Ms. Romanoff, and as such, I don't have time for idle talk. Now, if you will excuse me," Pepper ground out, her words icy cold and laced with the bitter sting of betrayal, as she pushed past the woman caging her against the couch.

"You had time for me before."

"That was then, this is now."

And with that, Pepper Potts, PA to Tony Stark and former C.E.O of Stark Industries ran away.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Natasha knew what she needed to do. She needed to get Pepper isolated, alone, with no distractions. No phone, no work, no Tony. But the specifics, she had no idea what to do. So she consulted the only person she trusted enough to ask for advise (and plan an op, but she was going to use advise as an excuse). Clint Barton.

She strode down the corridor, the dull thump of a arrow meeting it's mark confirming the mans presence in the gym. Slipping through the entrance, she padded over to where the archer was concentrating on his shot, stoping a few paces from her target.

"You know it's rude to stare."

"I need to talk to you," blunt, dull, just another mission, she told herself, ignoring the small ache that Pepper's words had left her with.

"Hmmm? Well this is about as private as we'll get," Barton replied, pulling the shaft of the arrow out of the centre of the target, turning around, eyebrows raised, "What do you need help with anyway, your pretty well rounded?"

She sighed, this was going to be painful, Clint being the utter bastard that he was, Tasha knew that she was going to get laughed at.

"Mission planning."

"Oh? Don't remember Coulson having any new assignments for either of us?"

"Private. I've got a basic plan, and end goal, but you know I'm not good with details," she replied, leaning on a bench as the archer packed is equipment.

He chuckled at that, short bursts of breaths grinding out of him, "I know, Budapest."

Tasha grimaced at this. "Don't remind me."

"I"ll never let you forget, almost got us both killed. So who's the target eh?"

"Pepper."

His eyebrows rose again, "Pepper Potts? Tony's nanny, Pepper Potts? Jeez, Tash, what the hell could you have against her, the woman's practically a saint!"

"I have nothing against the woman, rather, I think it's the other way round. She seems to have an issue with me, and I would like to know what it is."

"Have you tried asking her? That would seem like a reasonable means to an end, y'know."

She sighed, pressing her lips together, glaring at him from under her eyelashes, "Yes Barton, I have, any other quick comments you'd like to add, or can we move on?" sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"Alright alright, don't get snappy. And I'm guessing she didn't dignify you with a response?" he replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Do you think I would be here if I got my answer?" she snarked, sitting down.

"Well that depends on where exactly you want this to end up. Where is this going anyway? Friendship or more?" he replied, plopping down next to her.

"Friendship. I just want the friend that I had back. I-it was nice y'know, no conditions, no suspicions, just simple friendship. I haven't had one of those before and I most certainly don't want this..." she paused, considering her words, "_animosity_, to continue."

"Christ Tasha, didn't realise that you had emotions."

"Well, I may or may not have infiltrated Stark Industries and assessed Tony for the Initiative... And maybe left a scathing, but true, remark regarding Starks nature."

"What, 'Tony Stark is a total arrogant, self-serving prat, who has no care for anyone but himself,'?"

Her lips curled into a grin at this, "Yeah, something like that."

"Well I can't see why Pep would be offended by that, she knows it's the truth anyway," he shrugged.

"My point exactly, so what's the problem between us then?"

"You really need to talk to her. And if I didn't know you better, I'd think you had a heart," he grinned, bumping shoulders with her.

She stood, "Fuck you, Barton, fuck you. Fat lot of good you are."

A/N: This is the first story that I've had the balls to publish, so please be kind. I've decided that I really don't like writing dialogue, but I guess that's kinda evident. also, my grammars pretty shonky, but keep in mind that I write the way I would read input aloud. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but flames are not.


	3. You Make Me So Mad

**A/N:** So I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with the ending of this. I was sort of procrastinating, and I think that came through here. Hopefully I'll be able to get some decent plot points (Confrontation, Round 2) out, so wish me luck. Also, posts may slow down, because I have some upcoming exams that I need to focus on.

Pepper was shaking. She wasn't sure if it was just nerves or the fact that damn Natasha Romanoff thought she had the right to ask questions of her! How dare she, the spy knew exactly what was wrong, exactly what had happened to make Pepper so mad.

_Stupid spy and her infiltrating, trustable face. Always needing to delve into things that aren't her business. Stupid cat suit, butt-kicking, ninja. Had to go join the Avengers. Had to go get close to Tony again, and so now I'm left with the job of protecting him from her. Lord knows Tony can't do that for himself. Stupid self-destructive genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist. _

Of course, Pepper didn't realise who she was with until it was too late.

"Uh… Pep? You okay?"

She sighed, right, Tony, "Yes, Tony, I'm fine."

He raised his eyebrows.

She brushed it off. "You have a meeting with that investor from Australia tomorrow at lunch. After that, I need you at the office to sign some forms authorising-"

"Seriously, what's wrong."

She growled, "Stop pushing it Tony."

"Fine, I'm just trying to do the whole, good friend thing, but y'know what, that's fine," he replied, moving across to the other side of his workbench, and picking up a shiny metal thing, holding it out to her, "Oh and here, your new StarkPhone. I upgraded it and added a link straight to JARVIS, so you can reach him at any time."

She grimaced, accepting the offered device, "look, Tony, I'm sorry, kay, I'm just a little agitated."

"Ooooh do tell, I haven't seen you this worked up since the last time Steve and I-"

"Tony."

"Fine, fine, I mean, it was amazing..." her glare silenced him, "carry on Ms Potts."

Her nose wrinkled, pale freckles smushed together as her frown deepened, "It's Romanoff."

"Oh, and what exactly has the spy extraordinaire done?" Tony questioned, leaning back in his office chair and attempting to roll backwards, the wheels scrapping against the various scraps of junk that littered the lab. It scratched at her ears.

"Well, you know, Tony, infiltrated one of the most secure companies in the world and discovered all their dirty little secrets."

"You're still bitter about that? Pep, I hope you're not turning into me now."

She sighed, "It was personal, Tony."

He sighed, "It was for all of us, but don't take it the wrong way. If it weren't for her, I'd be dead, and you know it Potts."

"But what if she hadn't been working for SHEILD. What if she got in, saw our skeletons and showed the world. You know how hard I work to keep that from happening. The fact that she_ infiltrated_ us Tony, that she was my friend," Pepper sighed at this, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"You're not honestly mad about that are you? Pep, what gives, we'd deal with it like every other media mistake."

"No, Tony, I'd deal with it, you'd get in your goddamn suit again and fly off, and I'd try to keep your goddamn company from crumbling, like usual," she snapped back.

He shrugged, "Fair point, that still doesn't explain your problem with Tasha. She's saved my life and this city. She has my back, all of our backs, and isn't afraid to fight a losing battle. She's one of the good guys, and sure, Nat's done some shitty things, but at least she's trying to redeem herself. I guess we all are."

"Tony she's not a good person; she's just a good liar. Why can't you see that?!" Pepper ground out, lips pressed in a thin white line, face slightly flushed. Tony called it her rage face.

"Why are you so upset," he retorted.

"Because she was just going to up and leave. No goodbye, no explanation, nothing!" she yelled, words echoing in the silent workshop.

"You don't have many friends do you?" the question was a soft, sad little truth that Pepper didn't want to face up to, yet didn't have the fortitude to lie against.

He took her silence as an affirmative, sighing to himself and bundling her into his strong arms, petting her hair softly.

"It's okay to feel hurt. You just_, god I can't believe I'm giving this advice_, just don't let it get to you to the point that you can't function around each other."

She sighed again at the crook of his shoulder, breathing in the faint, familiar smell of motor oil, sweat and Tony that the man always seemed to have lingering around him.

"I know. I'm just mad is all. I'll get over it."

"Good. Now what investor was that?" he asked, pushing her off him, eyes crinkling at the stern frown of disapproval that she directed at him.

"Tony."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Natasha was agitated. So the natural thing she wanted to do was train. Hard.

Because of course Pepper wouldn't give her enough to work with, even if she had her own suspicions of what had gotten the woman's panties in a knot.

Of course Clint Barton would be of no tactical help (and shed be damned before she admitted that in some way he had helped her calm down).

_Stupid, ruthless, grudge-holding ginger beauty._

With every thought she hit the training dummy before her, leaving small impressions in the foam with every hit. She would have to remind Stark to make her a new one, she had a feeling that this one may just get destroyed.

She sighed, moving a few paces back, analysing her target. Every nerve in her body twitched in anticipation of a fight, her entire being focused on her would-be mark.

She sprung from her position, toes down as she leaped, arms outstretched, at the doll, forearm wrapped around the neck, legs clinging to the sides, left hand firm against the temple, poised to break the dummy's neck.

She would fix this. She would make Potts talk.


	4. Like A Child

**A/N: I'm really pleased with this chapter. I didn't quite get to the confrontation that I promised (well, you'll see), but none the less, I am pleased. **

**And Peppers bed scene is based upon my own hidden feelings for my bed. **

Natasha was worried. Pepper hadn't been by the tower for days, and not only was Tony becoming unruly, but Natasha was concerned that she may have pushed the woman a little too much. Not that she thought Pepper was weak, but she'd met women who'd fainted over less.

Although she knew that the ginger was on a business trip, she would have thought that with the brutal efficiency of Pepper, the woman would be back by now. Unfortunately, it seemed that the woman was handling more than just a board meeting.

As it was, Pepper was also on edge. Travelling back to Malibu for the week only heightened her stress, burdened with the task of moving Stark Industries administration entirely to New York for convenience and proximity to one Anthony Stark. Very Stark, the selfish bastard.

But, Pepper wasn't feeling very Pepper. Her usually focused, driven being became distracted, her mind often wandering from the task at hand, back to the spy.

_God Pepper, stop acting like a teenage girl._

Yet the more she became aware of the focus of her thoughts on the Russian, the more frequent they became. She began thinking of the impression she made, filled with regret at being a petty grudge-holder, not talking through her problems in an adult manner. Surely Natasha wouldn't want anything to do with a woman like her.

A week later, on the flight back to New York she reminisced of the times they had spent together, an ache filling her heart. She recalled the efficiency of Natasha as she organised Tony's schedule, filled forms for the billionaire to sign. She remembered the quiet little lunches that they used to share whenever they found time to remove themselves from the busy corporate world, where the silence was blissful and the conversation light.

She missed it, she truly did.

_I suppose that's why I felt so hurt. She was just on a mission._

Then why did she confront Pepper over her avoidance of the spy? Hell, why did she notice that in the first place?

Why did it matter? Even if the woman had wanted to reconcile, she'd obviously pushed her away, there was no reason that she should still be in the other woman's good graces.

She shouldn't be, and she knew it.

_God I need a drink._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pepper flopped down into bed, suitcase left abandoned in the hall of her apartment, a sigh of pure bliss escaping her lips at the feel of the soft feather comforter embracing her weary flesh. Of all the things she had missed in her week away, it was this (excluding one fiery-haired spy, but she wasn't about to go admit that to herself).

"Ms. Potts, Ms. Romanoff has requested that I inform her of your return, should I, or would you prefer I do so at a later time," the synthesised voice of JARVIS asked.

"JARVIS, just give me twelve hours alone with this bed. If anyone tries to disturb me, including Tony, lock down the apartment, okay," she yawned, kicking off her flats. The business suit could get ruined, it was worth it.

"As you wish, Ms. Potts."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"JARVIS, has Pepper arrived yet?"

Natasha was worried. Potts should have been back by now, yet JARVIS hadn't told her of the woman's arrival as of yet.

"Ms. Romanoff, she has, however she has asked me not to inform you of such until sufficient time has passed as for her being to be well rested. I have also been asked to lock-down her apartment should anyone try and disturb her."

A feral grin crept onto Natasha's lips, "I'd like to see you try."

"Pardon Ms. Romanoff?" JARVIS' asked, questioning tone filtering through the inbuilt speakers around the house.

But Natasha was off, sliding into the air ducts that twisted throughout Stark Tower, mapping the path to the other woman's apartment in her mind, careful to be as silent as possible, as not to wake the exhausted woman.

Upon reaching the vent that lead down into the Spartan kitchen below, Tasha noticed a small catch on the vent opening, a surprisingly weak attempt of Stark's at some form of internal security. She frowned a little, unimpressed, swiftly disengaging the device and slipping softly onto the tiled floors beneath.

Straightening, she turned to observe the rooms, so different from her own. Where her's was practical, orderly and neat, with little furniture except a bed, Pepper's modern, fashionable, yet not crowded with useless items. Where as her had the feel of a military safe house, Pepper's was a (mostly) lived in home, with the exception of the kitchen, which looked entirely untouched.

Such homeliness was alien to the hardened spy.

She turned, looking for her target, eyes following the trail of luggage meandering its way across the hall. How could one woman need that many clothes for one week?

She followed the track of clothing to what she assumed was the main bedroom. Should she go in and wake the clearly overworked woman, or should she wait? Natasha nibbled on her lip.

To hell with it. She was Black Widow and she'd be damned if she let social etiquette get in the way of a mission. That's right; she was on a mission wasn't she?

So with that she slipped through the ajar door, eyes immediately gluing themselves to the sleeping form curled up in the large bed at the centre of the room.

Pepper was curled in on herself, caught deep in the throes of sleep, deep lungful's of air slipping in and out of pale lips. Eyelashes thick with mascara rested against pale, speckled skin, hair moused and framing the woman's peaceful face.

Natasha stifled a gasp, the absolute serenity on the other woman's face startling her. She'd never seen anything so soft and peaceful on an adult's face, such quiet beauty being rivalled only by a child.

As if sensing the gaze riveted upon her, Pepper began to stir, her face scrunching lightly, rolling over to now face Natasha. Silent as ever, the woman swiftly padded over to an armchair positioned near the window, sinking down into the plush coal fabric.

Pepper yawned, long eyelashes fluttering against soft skin. The other woman patiently waited, swallowing down her own yawn, taking in her surroundings.

The room practically screamed comfy, soft greys painting the room in a sleepy haze. Indeed, the only visible colour in the room was the muted peach tones of Pepper, likewise engulfed in the sleepy haze the drawn curtains cast upon her.

The woman's eyes opened slowly, sleepy baby blue and blinking, "Natasha?"

The spy, stony faced as always, willed away the whimsical, foreign emotions that had welled up inside of her.

_Crunch time._


	5. Enough

**A/N: I'm overwhelmed at how stunning this chapter is. I'm so proud. I kinda wanted to wait it out, to keep them in that awkward stage where they are not sure if they hate or like each other for longer, but then I gave up. For those of you who are waiting for the Pepper/Natasha moments, you'll have to wait a while longer, I want to show their building relationship first. **

**Also, I'm looking for a beta for this, and I have **_**no idea **_**how to even go about that, so if someone could explain the process, that would be fantastic.**

**Warning for slight Tony/Steve later on, not only coz I love them, but because I have a friend who **_**needs**_** them.**

**First Part inspired by **http : www . youtube watch?v=lowbqIf6FPY (removing the spaces) Which is conveniently Pepper/Natasha.

**Enjoy!**

The woman's eyes opened slowly, sleepy baby blue and blinking, "Natasha?"

The spy, stony faced as always, willed away the whimsical, foreign emotions that had welled up inside of her.

_Crunch time._

"Hmm?" She acknowledged the unasked question, instead preferring to recline further into her seat.

Pepper blinked, scrubbing her eyes absently, mascara dust powdering the skin underneath her eyes a dark shade.

"How'd you get in? I told JARVIS to lock down this floor."

"Air vent. It's not like Stark's internal security is that fantastic, but I think that's partly because of the Hawk. None the less, it was no trouble to get in, especially for someone with my skill set."

"Right, international espionage, got it. Why are you here then?"

Natasha sighed, pushing her short hair back from her face, "Because we need to talk. You've been avoiding me, and I," she paused, and just breathed, tearing down a wall of pride that stopped her from admitting what she needed to convey to Pepper. "- I miss you Pepper. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doing my job so well that it hurt you, I never meant that."

Pepper sat, and thought. She wasn't sure if it was that her brain was sleep addled, or that the woman had been invading her mind for the past week without relent, but Pepper didn't feel particularly angry. Just, relieved, and a tad hopeful. Natasha missed her, which meant that Natasha considered her a friend... which meant what? What was stopping her from rekindling that friendship? Herself, she knew that, she knew that her wounded pride would get in the way of her accepting the blessed possibility of _having a friend._

Not just a work-friend. Not a Tony-friend, someone who was Tony's and by extension, and fear, her friend. No, Natasha _could be_ a real friend, someone Pepper could lean on when she needed too. Pepper didn't have many of those friends. Just Tony, Rhodey and Happy, and JARVIS, but he was an AI so it kinda didn't count.

Natasha could be that. She could be another support, holding Pepper up when she couldn't do that herself. Hell, Pepper knew that the woman was that, she certainly couldn't have managed through those heartbreaking months when Tony was falling apart and she just _didn't know what to do_ without the red-headed PA.

She caught Natasha's eyes, held them, and her pulse quickened, gazing into those bright, hazel eyes, goose-flesh rising across her arms, and suddenly, Natasha was beautiful, shining even, reclining in her armchair, short hair lit like fire from behind as the sun crept lazily through her drawn curtains. It took all of Pepper's will power not to gasp, and she was _not _blushing, so she filed that little piece of information away in _things to worry over later_.

"Natasha," simple, easy, and Pepper didn't have to fear the woman because she knew that even though she was probably the most dangerous thing in the apartment, Natasha was _safe_. Natasha was _venerable_, something Pepper has a hard time wrapping her mind around, but the sunlit angel in her room had put herself out there, for her, and came here, to her, and apologised for something that Pepper wasn't sure she needed to apologise for anymore. And it made Pepper's heart swell the way it did when Rhodey came home, and when Tony brought her new shiny things that she didn't understand, when his eyes crinkled at the corners and he grinned at her, happy to show off whatever he had created.

She breathed, stilling the turmoil within her, "I -I missed you too."

That was a start. Pepper gazed at the spy through her lashes, and silent, unspoken words passed between the two of them, _that was enough_, that would do, they could work from there, and a small smile graced Natasha's lips in acknowledgment, almost in reply of its twin that grew over Pepper's.

And it was enough, to have a friend, again, finally.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pepper couldn't shake the glow that emanated from within her.

Tony was the first to notice it, as he was talking to Steve across two cups of steaming black, bitter coffee. He blinked, _actually_ blinked, pausing mid-sentence, and staring.

She just smiled lightly at him, shaking her head in a promise of _later,_ reaching for a mug and setting the coffee-machine to espresso.

Steve just smiled at her, two cute dimples pressing into his skin, pleased to see her so relaxed, and it took everything in her not to coo at him, letting Tony be the mushy one as he pressed a chaste kiss to one, dark spots rising on Steve's cheeks as he admonished Tony for being so forward in front of a lady.

Tony just brushed it of casually with, "Pepper's hauled many of my one-night-stand's out of here, she's no blushing maiden," which made Steve's eye's glow with jealousy, and Pepper laughed as Tony was pulled down into a brutal kiss with a barely coherent, "Never again," muttered between their lips.

She tutted at all their shmoop, taking her coffee to the small balcony that adjoined the common-area of Avengers Tower, settling herself into one of the deck chairs, watching the horizon.

She should take the day off. Maybe two. No, two days without her, and Stark Industries would fall apart. A day then. Surely she deserved that, after all she did for the business, and she added that to her checklist, to see Tony after his current _predicament_ was over.

Her thoughts turned back to Stark Industries, her work, her employees. For all intensive purposes, she was the CEO; Tony was more of a figurehead as such. Still, she needed his approval on the new- .

"You need to stop thinking so hard."

She jumped, unaware of another's presence, unsurprised to find Natasha sitting in the deck chair next to her, nursing her own cup of brown slop.

"Yeah."

So there they sat, gazing across the busy New York landscape, eyes glazed, each woman thinking far-away thoughts, until their coffee's had turned cold and Bruce began cooking lunch, thick spices tearing them away from their comfortable silence.


End file.
